


By Royal Degree

by ramel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramel/pseuds/ramel
Summary: Any other Saturday, Noctis would have slept until at least ten, maybe even eleven. That was his favorite part of weekend. No tutoring, no caretakers trying to get him out of bed, and getting to sleep as late as he wanted.But this weekend, he set an alarm on his tablet, for 5:50am exactly. He never got up this early, not even on weekdays, but he was determined to today.This Saturday was Dad’s day off.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum & Regis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 17
Kudos: 74





	By Royal Degree

**Author's Note:**

> The following fic is proof that I can be nice to the Caelum's.

Any other Saturday, Noctis would have slept until at least ten, maybe even eleven. That was his favorite part of weekend. No tutoring, no caretakers trying to get him out of bed, and getting to sleep as late as he wanted.

But this weekend, he set an alarm on his tablet for 5:50am exactly. He never got up this early, not even on weekdays, but he was determined to today.

This Saturday was Dad’s day off.

Dad was always working, weekends included. He would always say “a king’s work is never finished” and the older Noctis got the more real the words became. The time they had to play together was rare, and on many occasions it’d be cut short, so he was determined to make sure it would be the best day off possible.

He hadn’t expected it, but when the alarm went off that morning, he found himself far more awake than he expected. The blaring noise made him cringe, it was horrible to wake up to, so he pushed the snooze button at first to make it stop, before remembering the task at hand.

So, out of bed he went, keeping his blanket around his shoulders so as not to be trapped in the morning cold. The sun was already rising, somehow, painting the room a sleepy yellow.

Groaning, he padded across the carpeted floor, opening his bedroom door to race out to the dinning rooms.

Noctis made it just as the attendant was rolling in the food cart, demanding him to halt. It took some convincing, but eventually the man handed him a filled tray of food. It was heavier than he expected, and he had to shed the blanket to hold it properly, but he was able to handle it okay with the attendant helping him at the door.

Oh, right!

Next, the entrance to the apartments. He set the tray down near the wall so he could move faster. He heard its content’s slide around a bit, but the lid kept anything from slipping. Eventually, he reached the doors and stuck his head out into the hall.

“Don’t let anybody come in,” he told the guards standing watch outside in his most princely voice. “That’s a royal degree.”

Back to Dad now. He did his best to be careful with the weight of the tray, alternating between moving slowly and picking up his pace when remembering how much time he had.

The tray had to be placed on the ground again when he got there, freeing his hands to crack the door open and peak inside.

Yep, a Dad shaped lump, still in bed. Perfect. He was worried he might try to get up at his normal time, even though he was allowed to sleep in today. It was good to see he was doing what Noctis would have done.

Noctis crept in successfully, managing to fumble the tray onto the foot of the bed without anything falling out. He crawled up as well, making his way to Dad’s sleeping frame. As he got closer, he could see a smile curling in his beard.

Wait.

No sooner than he had realized he’d been deceived, Dad’s arms had shot out from under the blankets, grabbing his sides and pulling a yelp, then a shriek from Noctis as fingers tickled along his sides, ceasing only when he stammered out for Dad to stop.

“Noctis?” Dad gasped, still holding him in place. “I thought for sure an assassin had snuck in here.”

“No!” Noctis laughed, “I brought you breakfast!”

“Did you now?” Dad sat up, rearranging the pillows behind him so he could rest against them. He eyed the tray, moving his feet to avoid kicking it. “And the maids don’t mind it being in here?”

“I told everyone not to come in,” he explained proudly, trying to straighten himself on the soft bedding. “I gave them a royal degree.”

“A decree, huh?”

“Yup,” Breaking away, Noctis stumbled to the tray so he could drag it over. “You can stay in bed as late as you want now.”

“Thank you, Noctis.” An arm wrapped around his shoulders to bring him, and the tray, closer. Dad kissed the crown of his head, making Noctis squirm in a half hearted attempt to get free. “This is perfect.”

Noctis beamed at the praise.

“And after we can do something fun. Or you can sleep more.”

The tray was taken into Dad’s lap, and it’s lid removed. Noctis’ face fell as he saw the sloppy display. The eggs had been punctured by sausage, and smeared right off the plate by toast, yolk soaking the napkin and likely ruining the silverware wrapped inside.

However, there was no disappointment in Dad’s own reaction. He simply picked up a slice of the toast and used it as a scoop, piling on bits of egg and sausage before breaking it down the middle, passing the second half to Noctis.

A huge grin was on Dad’s face as he took it, only growing larger when crumbs flaked off onto the bed.

“The maids are going to be furious with us.”

Noctis giggled, and bit into his share. The food was still hot, the sausage juicy and not too spicy, just the way he liked it. When they finished, the crumbs they had accumulated from breakfast were brushed away, as best as Dad could manage, while Noctis focused on picking out the few that were caught in his beard.

“What now?” He asked.

“Well,” Dad leaned to the side to place the tray on the floor. “It’s still far too early for you to want to be awake, and myself for that matter. Shall we take a few more hours?”

“Yes!” he dragged the word out, emphasis on the hissing “s” at the end.

Dad grabbed him again, lifting the mostly toast free blanket so he could be snuggled under with him, all the bedding pulled up to his chin.

Much warmer than the cold hallways.

“Comfy?” Dad settled back down, watching as Noctis nodded. “Maybe we can go fishing later today, how does that sound?”

“Can we?”

“Is there a better way to spend a day off?”

Noctis cuddled closer. Dad’s arms were warm, and tight enough that they felt just right.

They slept till twelve.


End file.
